kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Kuroko no Basuke Wiki:Image Policy
This is the wiki's Image Policy: if you upload or use any pictures, they must meet these conditions: Requirements *Files are preferred to be in PNG-format. This is the best format for high-quality pictures. *Images from the manga must always be blanked out. This means that all the text in the bubbles or anywhere in the panel must be erased, unless they overlap with the art of that panel. *Images from the anime must not contain subtitles. Always upload RAW images from the episode. The wiki understands that is not always easy, if you do upload a subbed image, a Kurobas Wikia member will try his best to re-upload the file without the subs. **Why? Because the wiki wants images from the original manga and anime, and text from the scanlation-groups or subbers is not from the original manga/anime. *When you upload raw manga images, blanking out is not needed. However, images from the scans are almost always of higher quality, so those are preferable. Image rules *Unused images will likely be deleted. *Non-Kuroko no Basuke images are not accepted, except if they are used by a user page or blog. They are preferred to be kept to a minimum. *Duplicated images will be deleted. Always check if the picture hasn't been uploaded first. *Only official pictures are allowed on mainspace content. There is a lot of fan-art out there, don't upload it on any of our articles or image galleries. Fan-art in userpages or blogs are accepted. Sourcing and crediting the artist is strongly recommended. *Rename the file before you upload it. Sometimes saved pictures are named out of completely random letters and numbers. Change them before you upload them. If you don't, the file will be moved, if not deleted. *Anime screenshot pictures must always be categorized by their respective anime episode. Add Category:Episode x screenshots to anime pictures when uploading them (example: Category:Episode 2 screenshots). *In regular articles, manga pictures can be displayed via a thumbnail, slideshow or gallery. This applies to anime pictures as well, but in thumbnail they must be set to a 200px width, due to the consistent 16:9 size of the pictures. *Anime pictures are preferred to be in a 16:9 dimension. Images composed of multiple screenshots on top of each other forming one coherent picture are also accepted, for example Himuro's anime profile picture. *Images used in articles have to be added to the image galleries of the respective characters on the image. Images uploaded and added only to image galleries will be deleted. Image Galleries The Kuroko no Basuke Wikia uses image galleries to organize our files, they are categorized into subpages of Kurobas characters. You find the main category at Category:Image Gallery. They are subjected to numerous rules and guidelines: * If uploaded, a picture must always be placed on one or more of its respective image galleries. They will most likely feature a character in the picture, place this image in the image gallery of the characters present. For a clear example, this file is placed inside all of its respective image galleries. *The location of the file inside the subpage, the image gallery, is also important. By position I mean the order of all the images on the page. In summary, use this list to organize the files: **'Manga' ***Profile images, mugshots ***Manga plot (chronologically in time, from past to present) ***Chapter covers ***Volume covers ***Special chapters ***Other **'Anime' ***Profile images, mugshot ***Anime plot (same as manga plot) ***OP/ED images ***Epilogue screens ***Specials ***Other Always license images with ! Category:Policy